Dragonball L: The Shadowjin Saga
by Chris L
Summary: New enemies arrive from a distant future to take over the universe
1. 120 Years

Prologue: 120 Years  
  
  
  
Pan was driving her aircar to the sparring grounds in the dessert region just ouside Satan City with her grandson, Goku Jr. Goku Jr. was a twenty- five year old who was a kid at heart. Twenty years had passed since he and the descendant of Vegeta, Vegeta Jr., battled eached other in the 65th Budoukai. Even though Goku Jr. had won the battle by knocking Vegeta Jr. from the ring he still had the passion to face strong opponents.  
  
It was this that Pan found one of the most strikingly similar traits that Goku Jr. shared with his great-great grandfather Son Goku.  
  
Son Goku has not been heard of or seen since his disappearace with the Dragon of Earth, Shenron. That was well over one-hundred years ago. Since that time peace had been reinstated on the blue earth and has not been broken since the seven evil dragons burst free of the orbs holding them. However Pan still held on to the hope that she will one day see her grandfather again before she passes on to the next life as did some of the rest of her family and friends.  
  
Vegeta died in his intense training to become the Legendary Super Saiya-jin 4 on his own at the ripe age of 165. Dende and Mr. Popo are still living at the Lookout. Dende has grown into a shorter version of Piccolo, however, he still wears his trademark robes. Dende has been working his whole life to create new Dragon Balls. He has learned that the evil on Earth has taken it's toll in the magic existing in this job. He has been trying to make sure that the only way a wish will be made is if it is good. However, he has been unsucessful and is giving up hope.  
  
Karin still lives under Dende's Lookout and has stocks of senzu beans for the young, restless warriors of the new day.  
  
Kamesennin finally passed away some years ago. He died of a heartattack at the best swimsuit contest in his life. His last wish was that his stash of hentai magazines be cremated with him. This task however proved to be alittle harder than he realized for his stash was extremely large.  
  
They did cremated his favorites with him for his pleasure in the higher world.  
  
Gohan is much weaker in his old age after not training for decades due to his studies. Videl was only human; she passed away at the age of 90. Uubu had passed on around the same age as Videl, but no one exactly knew since he grew away from everyone as people started getting older.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma died only a few months from each other. They both died from grief over their lost loved ones. Kuririn and Yamcha died several years later.  
  
Trunks had married a woman almost twenty years after the incident with the evil Dragons. They were eventually married and had a daughter, Briefs Bikini. After her parents died ,when Bikini was twenty-one, she was married herself and gave birth to a baby boy. To honor her grandfather she named the child Vegeta Jr.  
  
Goten has lived alone at Son Goku's and ChiChi's home in Mount Poazu. His wife Paris, who he had been dating for several years after the evil dragon incident, died more than fifty years ago at the age of 94.  
  
Teinshihan hasn't been seen since the funeral of Chaoutzu, which was around 50 years after the defeat of the Li Shenron. He is believed to have ascended to the next level of human mind and body. Therefore prolonging his life and body shape. Andriod #18 is still around functioning perfectly fine and is ironically living with Briefs Bikini and her twenty-six year old son Vegeta Jr. in Capsule Corp.  
  
And Pan herself had married a man from Satan City and the two had a daughter who they named Rice. Unfortunately Rice died of unkown causes three years after her son, Goku Jr., was born. Since then Pan had become Goku Jr.'s guardian for just about all his life.  
  
Grief and pain has come over all of them in the form of death and loss, with the help of each other and time they are able to move on.  
  
  
  
Pan looks over at her grandson and smiles at him from behind the steering wheel. "So do you think you and Vegeta Jr. can ascend to the third level of Super Saiya-jin soon?"  
  
"Maybe. But I wouldn't be surprised if we did though." Goku Jr. replies taking off his red headband and smiles back. Goku Jr. still wore the same typr of headband that he wore since he was four years old. Pan tried to convince him to get rid of it but Goku Jr. felt that it was lucky. He wore it when he beat Vegeta Jr. at the 65th Budoukai and he was wearing it when he saw his great-great grandfather Goku twenty years ago.  
  
Goku Jr. puts his headband back on and leans back in the chair. "All I'm really thinking about is, well, food."  
  
Pan chuckles at Goku Jr.s remark. Just like Grandpa.  
  
After continuing the drive for several more moments Pan once again takes a glance at her grandson. Have you managed to convince Vegeta Jr. to let you train by yourself instead you sparring with him every other day?"  
  
Goku Jr. shakes his head negatively. "I tried everything I could. I even told him that I would say he was stronger than me. Nothing worked. He won't give up until he beats me in a match."  
  
"Maybe..." Pan starts. "letting him win a match is just the thing to end this little fued between you two."  
  
Goku Jr. rubs his chin and gives a 'Son' smile. "You're right Grandma. Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Pan shrugs. "Well now that, that issue is taken care off now we can move on to more important things."  
  
"Like what?" Goku Jr. asks looking at his grandmother.  
  
"I'm not getting any younger here. When can I expect to see my great grandkids, huh?"  
  
Goku Jr.'s face goes red and he chuckles lightly. He was hoping that THIS subject wouldn't come up anytime soon.  
  
Oh, boy. Grandma is never going to stop hounding me until i get married and have kids. Goku Jr. thinks followed by a sigh.  
  
In time at all Pan and Goku Jr. arrived at the dessert region where Vegeta Jr. and Briefs Bikini had already arrived. The look on Vegeta Jr.'s face clearly showing he is not happy.  
  
"Like always that imbecile is late!" Vegeta Jr. grunts. "He thinks just because he beat me in the Budoukai he can do whatever he pleases."  
  
"VJ calm yourself down. Even I'm late to meetings every now and then." Bikini says.  
  
When Pan lands the aircar in front of Vegeta Jr. Pan waves toward them from the window and Bikini excitedly waves back. Vegeta Jr. simply scoffs and turns his head away earning him a slap to the back of the head from Bikini.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but I couldn't decide what to spar in. Most of my gi is torn up." Goku Jr. apologizes while Pan opens the aircar door.  
  
Vegeta Jr. grunts. "Enough with the excuses. Let's start the spar immediately! We have already wasted half an hour!"  
  
Goku Jr. and Pan exit the aircar and Goku Jr. walks in front of Vegeta Jr. Pan walks and stands next to Bikini who both embrace one another in a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry we're late. I tried to him out of the house sooner but he didn't want to leave until he found one of my grandfather's old gi to spar in." Pan says.  
  
Bikini puts her hands on her hips and smiles. "Don't worry about. It was a good way to teach VJ patience for once."  
  
Pan nods and both women turn their attenton to the sparring match about to take place.  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had flown several miles away and were floating in mid-air. Neither said anything, just stared at one another.  
  
"Kame...Hame...Ha!" Goku says with his hands cupped at his side.  
  
Vegeta Jr. smiles at this as he slams his two hands together and begins to summon chi. "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
The two all too familiar chi attacks meet head on. The two warriors more of their chi into their attack until the Final Flash began to move closer to it's intended target. The out of nowhere the Kamehameha's energy died and the Final Flash blasted through and into a set of mountains miles away.  
  
In a blur of moton Goku Jr. appears above Vegeta Jr. With a diving kick aimed for Vegeta Jr.'s head, Goku Jr. lets all his anger loose. Sensing the chi above his head Vegeta Jr. moves out of the way and counters with an uppercut to Goku Jr.'s jaw. The punch is too slow and with their images still hanging in the air they disappear.  
  
The chi from their blows could be seen and heard for miles. Goku Jr. lets a flurry of punches fly towards Vegeta Jr.  
  
They're moving so fast that Vegeta Jr. can no longer see them, only sense where they will land. Struggling with this new speed, Vegeta Jr. blocks and counters all except one.  
  
Goku Jr.'s fist finally lands on Vegeta Jr.'s chest and the descendant of the great prince is blown through a couple of nearby cliffs. Vegeta Jr. gets up from the rock rubble that lie around him and smirks as he wipes the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Not bad. But if you think that's what is going to beat me, you're dead wrong." Vegeta Jr. says.  
  
We'll see friend, we'll see." Replies Goku Jr.  
  
And after saying those words he lets loose a primal roar.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Goku Jr.'s chi begins to swell and his spiky hair stands on end. In a flash of gold he transforms into an ascended Saiya-jin, Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
"Let's see your power against a level 2 Super Saiya-jin." Goku Jr. says as he looks down on Vegeta Jr. with a look that could kill.  
  
Vegeta Jr. powers up in the same way. The two huge powers stare each other down. With a blur of motion Vegeta Jr. disappears and attacks first. His fists blur into singular motions until they seem to have disappeared. Goku Jr. dodges side to side and blocks, using every technique he knows, Vegeta Jr.'s punches.  
  
Goku Jr. finally sees an opening and goes for it. Vegeta Jr. sees an opening as well and takes a shot. Both warriors connect their fist into the other's chest and knocked away from each other. Their impact buckles the ground as the two warriors fade back into their normal states.  
  
"Looks like they need some of Karin's senzu beans." Pan says as she levitates off the ground with Bikini in tow toward the sparring grounds.  
  
When they land next to the worn-out warriors Pan pulls out a brown satchel from her pocket and opens it. Inside a several of the famous senzu beans grown by Karin.  
  
The new beans Karin made for training; they aren't too hard to grow and are pretty plentiful, however they do not give as much recovery back.  
  
"Give this to your son." Pan states handing Bikini a senze bean.  
  
Bikini looks at the bean strangely in the palm of her hand. "You know I never could understand how these beans could heal you, or whatever it is it does."  
  
Pan shrugs as she pulls out another bean for her grandson. "No one really does. We just use them."  
  
Bikini gives the senzu to her son while Pan does the same for her grandson. In no time the cuts and bruises on their faces and arms begin to disappear as their chi return to normal as Goku Jr. and Pan walk up to Vegeta Jr. and Bikini.  
  
"Greaat fight. We're both improving so much!" Goku Jr. says as he stretches his arms.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta replies in the same tone as his great grandfather as he folds his arms across his chest and turns slightly away from Goku Jr.  
  
"What's up with him?" Goku Jr. asks looking at Bikini.  
  
Bikini takes a glance at her grandson then smiles at Goku Jr. "Don't mind him. He's just upset that he still hasn't beaten you."  
  
Goku Jr. slams his hand to his forehead. That's right! I said I was going to lose this sparring match. But I got to caught up in the moment.  
  
At that moment Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and Pan sensed a drop of chi in Satan City. It felt as though a third of the population had suddenly vanished into nothing.  
  
But they knew better than that.  
  
"You feel that?" Goku Jr. asks this to Vegeta Jr.  
  
Vegeta Jr. growls, but nods nonetheless. "Something is happening iin the city. I'm going to find out what's going on."  
  
"You're not going alone! I'm coming too." Bikini cried.  
  
"Me and the imbecile will go," Vegeta Jr. starts turning his head toward Satan City. "..alone."  
  
Vegeta motions for Goku Jr. to follow him as he takes off into the air kicking up a wave of dust beneath his feet.  
  
Pan, Goku Jr., and Bikini cover their faces with their hands as the dust begins to clear. Once it does Bikini scowls at the retreating form of her son. "He may be an adult now but he's in BIG TROUBLE when we get home."  
  
"Don't blame him." Goku Jr. says levitating into the air as well. "Something is going on. I have to help if I can."  
  
Goku Jr. takes off behind Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Be careful!" Pan calls out to her grandson. She turns her head to see Bikini walking back to her aircar. She raises his an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing interesting ever happens around here. And when something does I miss it. Well not this time." Bikini states as he opens the door to her aircar and sits inside.  
  
Pan walks up to the aircar and begins to pleads with Bikini. "Please just wait here and let the boys handle this. I no it's no fun, BELIEVE me I know it's not. But it's the best thing to do."  
  
Pan quickly discovered that Bikini was paying no attention to her and Pan sighed and shrugged. Oh, well. Pan walks around the aircar and sits in the passenger seat.  
  
"Decided to come, huh?" Bikini asks.  
  
Pan shrugs. "Yeah but we just have a look and that's all. Whatever is going on I can sense that it may have evil intentions."  
  
"Well I don't sense anything." Bikini says directing the aircar into the air. "But I still don't want to miss this. Here we go!"  
  
The aircar takes off toward Satan City in a burst of speed.  
  
  
  
What Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. saw when they reached the Satan City was something out of one of their worst nightmares. The land appeared charred, as if a great fire had burned across it. The city lay in waste, buildings crushed and falling in upon themselves. The people lay among the ruins, torn and shredded.  
  
That wasn't what frightened them the most though. What did, was the fact it was totally quiet, except for the sound of their own breathing.  
  
"What the hell happened here!?" Goku Jr. asks looking at the desserted city below. "Everyone is gone. But they were there five minutes ago."  
  
"Hurry up and check the situation." Vegeta Jr. says as he levitates down to the battered city streets.  
  
Goku Jr. holds his hand out. "Hey wait! We should stick together. Those that caused this may still be around."  
  
Vegeta Jr. smiles at this. "Let them come. It'll give me a perfect opportunity to prove my strength in combat."  
  
"Are you planning on fighting alone?" Goku Jr asks as he lowers himself down behind Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta Jr. shrugs. "You can stay back and watch as I tear whoever did this to pieces."  
  
When they finally took a step on the ground they could finally realize how bad the damage really was. Bodies lay everywhere in every position. Buildings were battered, crumpled, and completely destroyed.  
  
But it quickly got worse.  
  
When they felt chi all around them. Yet nothing was there. Vegeta Jr. tried furiously to catch a glimpse of something. Then as unexpected as it was they felt the chi combine into two and stop right behind them.Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. turned their heads to face the terror.  
  
There stood two figures. One had the lifeless body of a blue-haired man in his left hand. He had paled blue skin, giant yellow eyes, and spiky white hair; along with really bulging muscles that showed through his black leather outfit. His hands appeared to be mechanically-enhanced.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here, Malice?" asked the second figure. Easily ten foot tall and covered in red scales. Massive muscles rippled underneath of them. His head, almost reptilian in its shape, but topped with a set of curving horns. His long black robes covering most of his form.  
  
"Looks like more energy for me to gather, Keldar." Malice replies dropping the man's body to the ground.  
  
The man's body was pale and his eyes seemed to have rolled into the back of his head. He was dead, from what neither Goku Jr. or Vegeta Jr. knew.  
  
"What have you done to the people of this city?" Goku Jr. asks.  
  
Malice smiled at him, double rows of razor edged teeth being displayed for their viewing pleasure. Goku Jr. could swear he saw pieces of flesh upon them.  
  
"What? Ahhh, why do so many ask that when they know their end is upon them?" Malice asked.  
  
Keldar snorted and gave a gesture similar to a shrug. "I am Keldar and this is Malice. We are of the 9th Legion of Shadowsei. I suppose to your little minds, we'd be demons other such thing."  
  
"I don't give a damn who you are." Vegeta Jr. grunts. "Because in a few moments it won't matter any."  
  
"Why are you here and killed all of these people?" Goku Jr. asks still wanting to trully understand who his opponents were.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Malice replies. "We have populated our own planet as much as possible, destroyed every natural species within it. It is what we exist to do. Now we have chosen this world as our playground."  
  
"I don't think so!" Goku Jr. declares.  
  
"And who is going to stop us?" Malice ask, narrowing his eyes. "You?"  
  
  
  
A figure was standing a rooftop of one of the thousands of buildings in Satan City. He is wearing a think robe similar to Keldar's except his has a hood which partial covers his face. He has medium-dark skin and dark blue eyes. Several strands of long silky white hair covers his right hair.  
  
The two chi that he sensed were very high as they faced off with the two Shadow-jin. But no matter how strong they were this man knew that they stil weren't half as strong as what Malice and Keldar was.  
  
He was going to have to go down and finally put an end to Malice's reign.  
  
  
  
Vegeta Jr. grunts as he begins to summon chi. "My patience is wearing thin. Make a move."  
  
Keldar smiked. Finally, they were ready to begin.  
  
SLAM! Vegeta Jr. lands his fist right into Malice's stomach. Malice hadn't even seen the man coming as he kneeled over and coughed up blood.  
  
"Like I said," Vegeta Jr. starts. "My patience is wearing thin."  
  
Vegeta Jr. cocks his fist to strike again until Keldar enters with a swife kick to Vegeta Jr.'s head sending him through a building's brick wall.  
  
"Damn they're fast!" Goku Jr. exclaims as he powers up to Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
He charges at Keldar and throws a punch. He hits nothing but air for Keldar had disappeared.  
  
"Where is he!?" Goku Jr. says looking around him for chi.  
  
Vegeta Jr. managed to climb his way from the building rubble and powers up to Super Saiya-jin as Goku Jr. had done."No one does that to me and gets away with it!"  
  
"You have little choice in the matter."  
  
Vegeta Jr. suddenly felt a strange chi from behind him as he turns and his face meets Keldar's knee. Vegeta Jr. holds his nose and growls in pain as Keldar fires a chi blast knocking Vegeta Jr. through a building face across the street.  
  
Goku Jr. was about to help his friend when he felt another chi rise dramatically.  
  
Malice.  
  
Goku Jr. pivots his body and fires a chi attack just as Malice had leapt for him. Malice rebounds the blast off his forearm which sends the blast into the face of another building, destroying it instantly.  
  
At that moment Bikini's aircar appears overhead catching Goku Jr's attention. Grandma, Ms. Bikini, what the hell are they doing here!?  
  
Malice quickly took this opportunity slamming his fist into Goku Jr's jaw breaking several of his teeth on impact.  
  
Keldar walked up to the rubble where Vegeta Jr. had landed from his previous attack.  
  
"You gave me a good challenge." Keldar says outstretching his arm toward the hole and gathering chi. "Then again..no you didn't."  
  
Keldar was preparing to fire the blast when he was kicked from behind with such force he felt that his chest would explode. The impact sends him through the same building he sent Vegeta Jr. through earlier.  
  
"I've grown tired of watching you two destroy life. I won't watch any longer!" came a voice.  
  
Keldar erupts from the building causing it to fall around him from his chi. He stares angrily at the man who dared to attack him from behind. Once he sees who is his his frown turns into a slight smirk. It is the hooded man who was standing on the rooftop.  
  
"Yuko." Keldar says.  
  
"So you remember me after all those years." Yuko replied.  
  
Keldar nods. "How could I forget? Afterall, I was the one who slaughtered your parents and fed their dead bodies to the soldiers."  
  
Yuko growls as his chi steadily begins to rise. "I'll make sure you pay dearly for that!"  
  
Yuko throws off his robe and now his full figure can be seen. He is wearing a light blue outfit that looks somewhat similar to a gi. It has many unfamiliar designs along the front. Around his neck he wears a necklace that has a emblem that resembles a half-moon.  
  
"Let's get this over with quickly. I'm tired of dealing with you." Keldar says.  
  
As the breeze blew Yuko's long white hair, he looked defiantely into Keldar's eyes. "Stop talking! I've heard enough of it for the past five years. Fight me!"  
  
Goku Jr. was engaged in fierce combat as Goku Jr. managed to handle Malice blow for blow. Malice had known that his opponent was trying to draw his attention to the chi that he felt had arrived. One of which was somewhat higher than the rest of the people he had killed in the city.  
  
Malice grabs Goku Jr. by his neck and smiles a he tries to free himself from Malice's grip. "Now I shall use your energy for my own."  
  
Malice sinks his teeth into the side of Goku Jr.'s him and begins to drain him of his lifeforce.  
  
As his skin grows pale and his body weaker, Goku Jr. stares up at the Bikini's approaching aircar and a stream of tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I have...to..leave you, like this." Was Goku Jr.'s last words as his entire lifesource was taken from his body.  
  
The benefit of Malice's energy absorbtion technique was he was able to read the thoughts of those he killed. The many hundreds of thoughts from Goku Jr. flashes in his mind. One in particular is the knowledge of the Dragon Balls.  
  
"Interesting." Malice says before throwing Goku Jr. high into the air. "These Dragon Balls can grant any wish one may have. However they are no longer on this planet. But there may be a way to get them..."  
  
Malice decides to put his plan to obtain the Dragon Balls on hold as he looked toward Bikini's aircar.  
  
It was time to change targets.  
  
  
  
Pan had felt her grandson's chi drop to nothing and Vegeta's Jr.'s drop dangerously low. She didn't want to worry Bikini so for the moment she kept this knowledge to herself.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Bikini asks peering down from the window. "I don't see anyone fighting."  
  
Pan growls. "This doesn't feel right here. You should stop the aircar so I can fly down and take a look."  
  
Bikini looked at Pan and raised an eyebrow. "You want to out there alone? At your age I don't think that would be very smart."  
  
"I'll be alright. I may be old but I can still handle myself if I truly have to." Pan replies taking off her jacket.  
  
"Okay." Was Bikini words.  
  
Suddenly Malice appeared directly in front of the window. Bikini screamed and stopped the aircar in mid-air. Pan watched Malice with a look of anger, but a little of fear.  
  
Malice knew the two here had little power, and one of the two that did had died from his absorbtion technique. It didn't matter though. His father, Quinn, had ordered everyone slaughtered. He raised his hand and pointed at the aircar, a black chi beam fired from his outstretched finger.  
  
The two women never had a chance to scream.  
  
  
  
"Looks like I'll have to get things started." Yuko says as he roundhouse kicks toward Keldar's head.  
  
Keldar leans his head back to dodge the attack and spins in mid-air bringing his feet over his head. He brings them back around and smashes Yuko in the stomach. Yuko, unfazed by this, axe-kicks Keldar high into the air and Yuko takes off after him.  
  
"You will not leave here alive. I'll make sure of that." Yuko declares as the two warriors engage in combat once again high above the ruins of Satan City.  
  
"You may have gotten stronger," Keldar says. "but I have a new trick I've been saving especially for you."  
  
Keldar's body begins to glow and radiate black chi as he summons the depths of his power. "Dark Matter Attack!"  
  
A wave of black chi launches itself from Keldar's body. Yuko tries to maunuever himself around it, but it follows him everywhere he turns.  
  
"Don't even bother trying. It won't ever stop until it strikes you!" Keldar laughs.  
  
Yuko uses his chi to enter speeds he had never used before. But this has consquences for his chi will drop very low. Yuko knows this but continues anyway hoping for an opportunity to get at Keldar.  
  
However that opportunity does not come as the continued to dodge the black wave of chi for more than fifteen minutes his chi level gives out. He is unable to move as he watches the wave of chi engulf itself in his body.  
  
Entering itself into his mouth, ears, and nose Yuko falls back down to the ground rather hard.  
  
Keldar floats down next to Yuko's body as the last of the dark chi enter his body. At that moment Malice joins him.  
  
"Managed to use the Dark Matter technique?" Malice asks.  
  
Keldar simply nods. "He'll come in handy."  
  
"Especially for what we're going to do." Malice says.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Malice turns his head from Keldar. "I absorbed one of the runts we were fighting. Turned out they are Saiya-jin."  
  
Keldar's eyes widen. "Saiya-jin!? That has to be a mistake. There are known to be all wiped out since Vegetasei's demise."  
  
"I know. But it seemed several survived and created families here." Malice states. "But I found out even more better news."  
  
As Keldar picks up Yuko's body and places it over his shoulder Malice continues. "This planet once had Dragon Balls. If one is able to gather these balls a wish of any kind can be made."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Keldar asks.  
  
"Think about it. If we can make a wish I'll become the strongest warrior in the known universe. Not even my father will be able to stop me!"  
  
Keldar smirks. "Alright, well, where are these Dragon Balls?"  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"WHAT!?" Keldar shouted.  
  
"They disappeared with a Saiya-jin named Son Goku some 120 years back. But I solved that little problem."  
  
Keldar looked at Malice suspicously as if he were trying to figure out what Malice had done. "Just hurry up and tell me."  
  
"In a city not far from here called West Capital there is a building called Capsule Corperation. There in a basement lab is a time machine."  
  
Keldar finally figured out Malice's intentions. "I see."  
  
"That's right. We travel back to just before the Saiya-jin left with the Dragon Balls. Kill him, his family, and the rest of the people there, then gather the Dragon Balls to make our wish."  
  
Keldar with Yuko in tow and Malice floated off the ground. Malice couldn't feel anymore excited then what he felt now. He was going to become to ruler of the universe as he was birthed to do.  
  
"West Capital, is that way." Malice states pointing across a giant ocean that seperated the two cities.  
  
Malice and Keldar take off over the ocean making a tidal wave appear in their wake.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at West Capital and finished off the residents there in less than two hours they landed in front of the lawn of Capsule Corporation. The building itself had never changed since back more than a hundred years ago.  
  
Not that Malice nor Keldar would know that.  
  
Malice blows the entrance to the building down with a chi attack and they begin to walk to the door that THE LAB, PERSONNEL ONLY. Once they enter it they see a crowd of closets and dressers.  
  
"That Time Machine is in here somewhere. From what the Saiya-jin memories were showing me a Saiya-jin named Brief Trunks built it."  
  
"Is he still alive?" Keldar asks.  
  
Malice shakes his head as he begins to go through all the closets and dressers in the room.  
  
"That's a shame." Keldar comments. "I really could kill someone else right about now."  
  
"Why don't you kill your passenger?" Malice says referring to Yuko as he opens a dresser.  
  
Keldar takes a glance toward Yuko's lifeless body on his shoulders. "He'll come in handy when the universe becomes ours. He can mine the fields with that power of his."  
  
"Not a bad idea." Malice says as his eyes widen when he looks inside one of the dressers. "YES! Here it is. The Time Machine!"  
  
Malice clicks the button on top of the capsule and throws it to the ground. In a puff of smoke the Time Machine appears. This one differecnt from most others for this one can transport more than one occupant at one time.  
  
Malice opens the hatch and starts to press several buttons on the keypad.  
  
"One hundred and twenty years should do it." Malice says as he begins to type in the coordinates that he learned from Goku Jr.'s mind. He wants to make sure everything is correct for he fears of accidentely of going to the wrong time period.  
  
Once everything is set Malice turns his head to Keldar. "Everything is set to the right Time Period. Hurry up and get in."  
  
Keldar nods his head as he walks up to the Time Machine and throws Yuko's body inside. After he does this Malice smiles as he fires a chi blast at Keldar knocking him into a wall.  
  
Keldar looks up at Malice with anger in his eyes.  
  
Malice simply shrugs as he closes the hatch. "You have know become expendable. I would love to kill you myself but I have a tight schedule on my hands."  
  
Keldar summons his chi as he fires a chi blast through his left arm. "I'll make sure you never get your wish!"  
  
The chi attack strikes the time capsule's main circuit board causing smoke and debris to fill the air.  
  
"Damn you!" Malice yells firing a return chi attack that makes a hole in the hatch window and hitting Keldar in his chest, killing him.  
  
The time capsule rises into the air as a blinding light fills the room. A black void appears behind the time capsule and the time capsule is pulled into it. The timer on the main screen counts up to one hundred and stops. The time capsule disappears within the void, as Malice's shout of anger can be heard throughout the stream of time.  
  
As Malice travels to the past the bodies of all those that were killed vanish from where they lay. Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Pan, and Bikini all included. This world will no longer exist thanks to Malice's plans of domination and disruption with the stream of time.  
  
Now it's up to the warriors of the past to prevent his plan of using the Dragon Balls. If they fail, the universe faces slavation.  
  
The peace is over. 


	2. Arrival at Capsule Corp

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Time winds backwards. It has now been three years since Son Goku had left with Shenron.  
  
The time as the way is should have existed is no longer. The events of time has been rewritten, changed due to the evil tyrant Malice. Some people that should have families might not, and some might even die. Time has changed a new a wave of evil has risen from the distant future.  
  
The peace is over.  
  
Malice's shouts of anger continue as the time capsule emerges from the void and lands in a forest area. Since the time capsule left from the Capsule Corporation basement that's where it should have arrived at. But thinks to Keldar's unsucessful attempt to kill Malice it ruptered some circuits and time capsule has instead placed him here.  
  
"Damn, I hope I arrived in the right timeline. I should have killed Keldar earlier and I could have prevented this problem." Malice mutters as he uses his chi to shatter the glass of the hatch window.  
  
Malice turns his head and smiles at Yuko's unconscious form. He had to give thanks to Keldar though. For if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have help for what he was about to do.  
  
"I won't have to worry about leaving him." Malice says as he jumps out of the time capsule. "Once he wakes up he'll come where I am, wherever that may be."  
  
Malice can sense many chi coming from the east of him. They are all very low and he assumes it is a city. More than likely West Capital.  
  
"Good. The city is closer than I thought." Malice says as he begins to walk through the forest. "I best keep a low profile until I can be sure where these Dragon Balls are. I don't want to risk facing all those blasted Saiya- jin at once."  
  
  
  
  
  
At Orange Star High School, 10 minutes before the bell rings to start class, and to begin the first day of school.  
  
A group of teenaged boys were standing around a tree in front of the school. One boy with wavy brown hair, from a distance notices a girl with long bright black hair, with an incredible body walking towards the front doors of the school.  
  
"Hey guys check that chick out, is she new here?" said the boy with wavy brown hair.  
  
All six of the boys turn their heads toward the direction that the wavy brown hair boy pointed at.  
  
One boy with a bad case of acne said, "No way it can't be!"  
  
"What? what can't be" said someone in the group.  
  
"That girl is Pan!!!" yelled the boy with acne.  
  
The whole group was in shock. "It, it, it can't be" said the wavy brown hair boy. "She looks so hot!" he continued. The rest of the group agreed by moving their heads up and down, while continuing to fellow Pan with their eyes.  
  
That pretty girl that the group of guys thought was Pan, is Pan. Pan continues to walk to the front door to get to her first class, which was Math class. Pan realizes that some of the guys where checking her out, and thought to herself. Wow this is sure a change.  
  
From a distance Pan hears someone yelling her name. "Pan wait up!! Pan! wait for me."  
  
It was Bra trying to catch up with Pan. Pan turns around and sees Bra running towards her. Bra finally reaches Pan, and said "Darn, Pan are you deaf, you're half Saiya-jin you should have better hearing then that."  
  
Pan gave her a little smirk.  
  
"Look at YOU! What happened over the summer? You actually look more like a girl. What happened to your short hair? And why don't you dress like a tomboy anymore? Did you have a total make over and not ask to me join you? Oh my God!!! Is that make-up I see on your face!?" said Bra with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes, it's make-up." answered Pan.  
  
"But why? You never put make-up on before. You know, all the guys are checking you out. They thought you were some new hot girl." said Bra.  
  
"Well, since this is my last year in High School, I wanted to change a little." explained Pan.  
  
"A little?" asked Bra.  
  
"I didn't want to be a tomboy anymore, I want to be just a regular girl. You know how it is." explained Pan.  
  
"What about the football, basketball, and baseball team?" asked Bra.  
  
"Nope, I'm not joining the team this year." answered Pan.  
  
"But without you the star player, how are they going to win the state championship again?" asked Bra.  
  
"I think its time for the boys to win on their own. Anyways, I have won everything, their isn't anything left to win." Pan replied.  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!! the school bell rings. Both girls rush into the school building and into their classes.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the New Capsule Corp. Building the chairwomen, Bulma Briefs is in her lab trying to perfect an invention that she has been working on for several weeks.  
  
Even though her son, Briefs Trunks, was technically the President of the mega-corporation, Bulma couldn't stand being from the action for long.  
  
"Damn, stupid machine!"  
  
"What's wrong mom?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh, I can't get this stupid 'Regafotron' to work right" answered Bulma.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you'll get it to work, you always do" said Trunks with a smile. "All right mom, I got to go do a public announcement, for Capsule Corp.'s third quarter revenue and income. By the way where is dad?"  
  
"OH, he's probably in the training room as usually, believing that trouble might come our way, he also told me to tell you that you should begin training again or you'll forget everything." said Bulma.  
  
"Dad is always telling that. I'm too busy. There is no need to train. It's been so peaceful all these years, what could possibly happened? Bye mom" said Trunks as he walks out the door and into the hallway.  
  
He entered an elevator and walked inside and pushed on the first floor button. Inside the elevator was a woman with long curly red hair, and dress to kill with two very nice size you know what. The woman works at Capsule Corps., Trunks has seen her around, but doesn't know her name. There are too many employees at Capsule Corps for Trunks, the President, to remember all.  
  
The beautiful lady says a hello to Trunks, Trunks said hello back. The elevator went down and stopped at the third floor. Before the lady walked out. She told Trunks how much she would love to go out on a date with him. And how much she thought about him. She then gave him her phone number.  
  
"Call me?" said the red haired woman.  
  
Trunks answered her with a "I'll try".  
  
They said bye and the elevator door closed. The elevator reaches the first floor, Trunks began to walk out. As he walk out the crumbled the piece of paper with the woman's number and threw it into a nearby trash can. He thought to himself another gold digger.  
  
"Life is so difficult now, why can't it be simple like before. I'll probably be single the rest of my life". Trunks says as he walks to the conference room where all the reporters and analyst are.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malice was now at the outskirts of the jungle he had arrived at in time capsule.  
  
At least he thought it was the outskirts.  
  
He's walking for at least an hour now and his feet was killing him. To add insult to injury his appetite had just kicked in not too long ago.  
  
If I don't find some food around here I'm going to die before I manage to do anything.  
  
Malice shakes his head trying to get those negative thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't fail. Since the time capsule was damaged he already knew he was stranded in this time period. But that didn't matter to him. As long as he could make his wishes and be rid of the Saiya-jin with Yuko's help.  
  
How ironic is it that Yuko was trying to kill me for all those years and now he'll be my mindless slave? Too perfect.  
  
As Malice continues his journey through the jungle he sees a rabbit scurry past him and jump behind a nearby tree. Malice licks his lips at this.  
  
"Food." Malice says.  
  
  
  
At Mount Poazu Son Gohan and his wife Videl were sitting on a patio connected to their home with Gohan's mother ChiChi.  
  
ChiChi has been under recent depression due to the loss of her husband. The only thing to seems to keep her going in life is her two sons and her grandaughter. The day that everyone found out Goku wasn't returning ChiChi had locked herself in her and Goku's bedroom and cried herself to sleep. But then two weeks later her depression wasn't as overwhelming.  
  
Wasn't completely gone, but ChiChi began to become more open than she has ever been before. She became more calm, relaxed, even easy-going around her family.  
  
This change in her attitude surprised her eldest child, Gohan, most of all.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, today." Videl says taking a sip of her tea and returning it onto a table.  
  
"Sure is." Gohan agrees.  
  
ChiChi comes from inside Gohan's home of a tray of cookies. She places the tray on a table in front of her son and daughter-in-law. "The cookies are done!"  
  
Gohan picks up one of the chocolate chip and cookies and takes a bite. "Mmmmm, I have to admit I thought these couldn't be better than your last batch. But wow, you've outdone yourself again mom."  
  
Videl picks up a cookie as well and begins munching on it. "These are good!"  
  
ChiChi blushes at their remarks as she takes a seat next to her son. The three adults drink tea and eat cookies as they begin to talk about the old days.  
  
"...So that's how I beat Cell." Gohan explains.  
  
ChiChi nods for she remembers the incident with the being known as Cell well. The most important thing she remembers is that was the day her husband killed himself to save the Earth. He remained dead for seven years until under unusual circumstances regained his life.  
  
"It was a strange feeling being an ascended Saiya-jin for the first time." Gohan adds. "But at the time all I was thinking about was killing Cell, so there was no time for being scared."  
  
At this moment Videl notices that ChiChi isn't paying to Gohan's story and is instead staring off into the distance. "Um, Mrs. ChiChi are you okay?"  
  
Gohan stops in his story and stares worriedly at his mother. "Mom, you alright?"  
  
ChiChi nods, but her eyes begins to fill with tears. "Please excuse me."  
  
ChiChi leaves into the house covering her face with her hand. Gohan wanted to stop her so he could comfort her, but Videl motioned to him to leave her alone.  
  
"This is a hard time for her, Gohan." Videl says. "She needs to be alone so she can figure things for herself."  
  
Gohan sighs. "You're right Videl. I just hope this party at Capsule Corp. will cheer her up some."  
  
"Speaking of that," Videl starts taking another bite of a cookie. "Bulma had something about that she has something special planned for the party."  
  
Gohan leans in his chair and places his hands behind his head. "Knowing Bulma it's probably going to be something outrageous. She has a track- record for going above and beyond what is necessary."  
  
Videl grins. "I think it's thoughtful how she's willing to give everything she has for the people she cares about, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
Videl stands up from her seat and sits on Gohan's lap. She stares seductively into his eyes. "There is a few hours before the party starts."  
  
Gohan smirks at Videl as he leans in for a kiss. Once they part Gohan's smirk is still present on his face. "After the party. It'll be a good way to end the night."  
  
Videl giggles as she throws her arms around Gohan's neck. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
  
  
Son Goten was in Satan City Mall with his girlfriend of two years, Marron. This relationship was unexpected on the part of their families. Five months following the incident with Li Shenron, Goten and Paris had stopped their relationship. No one knew why since Goten refused to talk about it. Just one year later it was discovered that Goten and Marron were romantically involved.  
  
Surprisingly, everyone was alright with their courting. Even Marron's father, Kuririn was pleased that his daughter found true love with his best friend's son.  
  
Especially since if they are married that would mean he would be related to Goku.  
  
"So what type of dress are you looking for again?" Goten asks peering at all of the various dresses hanging on the store wall.  
  
"Something that would look nice for the party tonight." Marron replies holding a blue dress against her body in front of a large mirror. "I want to look good."  
  
Goten cocks his head to one side. "You know you look good in anything you wear."  
  
Marron lowers the dress and smiles. "You sweet talker, you."  
  
Goten stands up from the bench and yawns loudly. It is then he sees Paris walk past the store window. She has a neutal expression is wearing a white sweater with a blue skirt. Her chest-nut colored hair is no longer long but is cut somewhat short and hangs just past her eyes.  
  
Was, was that Paris? She sure looks different. Goten thinks.  
  
"What happened? Saw somebody you know?" Marron asks.  
  
Goten shakes his head and walks up Marron and hugs her from behind. She squeezes her waist affectionately and rests his chin on top of her head. "No, I thought I did, but is was no one. So have you picked out a dress yet."  
  
"What's the hurry?"  
  
"I just want to get there early so maybe Bulma will let me try some of the food before everyone else." Goten replies.  
  
Marron giggles. "Okay, okay we can leave now. I've decided to get this dress."  
  
Marron turns around in Goten's embrace and shows him the blue dress she was looking at earlier.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I think it's beautiful," Goten replies. "Not as beautiful as someone I know though."  
  
Marron blushes as she kisses Goten's cheek and heads for counter to purchase her dress. After she buys it her and Goten leave the dress shop and spend the rest of the time enjoying one another company as they prepare for the party at Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
It has now been three hours since Malice has arrived from the distant future. It is now near nightfall, but that doens't have any bearing for Malice. For he has left the jungle area is now standing at the outskirts of West Capital.  
  
He hides in the shadows of an alleyway as he watches several people walk past him. Some talking, some laughing and the others discussing plans for the night. Malice has no interest in this as he continues slip between alleys making sure his cover is secure moving through the massive-sized buildings.  
  
Eventually after several minutes of gracefully of using his dark surroundings to his advantage he notices a poster of a science company tacked to a brick wall.  
  
"Capsule Corporation." Malice reads. "First things first. I must see if there is anything I can use to locate these Dragon Balls in one of their labortories."  
  
Malice snatches the poster off the wall, sneaks back into the darkened alleyways, heading for Capsule Corp.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
At Capsule Corp. Vegeta had returned to the living quarters after spending nearly all day in the Gravity Room pod. When he walked inside he was dressed in his pink 'bad man' shirt and green pants. He hated, dispised the outfit, but Bulma said it was better than wearing his Saiya-jin outfit or his tight-fitting denim outfit that he wore during the Grand Tour.  
  
When Vegeta walked into the kitchen Bulma was busy putting the last minute touches on several different cakes.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Glad you're here could you pass me the cup of sprinkles over there on the counter?"  
  
Vegeta growls slighty as he walks over and picks up the cup. He walks back and places it in front of Bulma. "Why do you bother making so much junkfood? I'm surprised you're no fat with the way you eat."  
  
Bulma glares up at Vegeta. "Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"I'm just saying.."  
  
"Answer my question Vegeta. Are you calling me fat?" Bulma interrupts.  
  
Vegeta sighs and turns his head. "No you have a...wonderful figure."  
  
Bulma smiles at this and pours several of the sprinkles from the cup on a red-colored cake. Afterwards she places five cakes into the many ovens in the kicthen and sets the timer for each.  
  
"They should be ready right before everyone gets here." Bulma says wiping the sweat from her forehead with a washcloth. "Hey Vegeta could you..."  
  
Bulma turns around to see Vegeta has left the kicthen. Bulma frowns. "Now where did he go?" In Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom...  
  
Vegeta was staring at the dresser that was near the bed. Placed there was a picture frame that contained a picture of the entire Briefs family. Vegeta picks up the photo and stares steadily at it. In the photo Vegeta stands in front of the living quarters in background. Bra has her arms around his waist. Bulma has her arm locked with his. Trunks is kneeling in front of them giving a peace sign.  
  
This picture is very important to Vegeta for he cares deeply for his family.  
  
Even though he wouldn't admit.  
  
If so Vegeta knew that they knew that he loved them all. Otherwise he wouldn't have stayed around as long as he did. He often wonders what drove him to live a life on a planet he once wanted to destroy. But then he quickly realizes somethings happen because that's the way things happen.  
  
Such as when his former rival, Kakarotto, disappeared three years ago with Shenron and hasn't been seen since. But that is now in the past. He has a future now that doesn't involve fighting villains at the age of sixty- three.  
  
Vegeta takes one last glance at the phote before returning it onto the dresser. He turns his head when he senses a unfamiliar chi very closeby. But as soon as he felt it it disappeared.  
  
Vegeta dismisses this either his son returning from a meeting or Kakarotto's youngest brat arriving with his mate, Marron.  
  
Little does Vegeta know that his assumptions are wrong. For Malice has now arrived at Capsule Corp. with every intention to kill. 


	3. Awaken the Terror

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Mom please not a dress!" Pan exclaims.  
  
When Pan had returned home after school, Videl was waiting to dress up her seventeen-year-old daughter for Bulma's party. Pan had tried to convince her mother that they were alreay late and should leave as soon as possible.  
  
That of course of a spectacular failure as it didn't work at all.  
  
Now Pan stood on a stool wearing the same dress Videl had worn when she and Gohan had their first date twenty three years ago.  
  
"Stop complaing. You wore make-up today to school didn't you." Videl asks checking the bottom of the dress.  
  
"That was make-up! I still hate wearing dresses." Pan retorts.  
  
Videl looks up at her daughter and smiles. "Well when you get married you'll have to dress up."  
  
Pan crosses her arms and snorts. "Me? Married? That'll be the day. I'm not getting married 'till I'm fifty!"  
  
Videl laughs at Pan's remark. She looks back down and continues to make sure the dress will fit Pan's small frame. After several moments she stands up and gives a thumbs-up to her daughter.  
  
"Perfect!" came ChiChi's voice from the doorway.  
  
Pan sighs while Videl nods in acknowlegdement. ChiChi walks up to her daughter-in-law and grandaughter. "You did a good job Videl. It fits Pan perfectly."  
  
"Thank you." Videl replies.  
  
"Grandma please," Pan whines. "It's a dress. You know I hate them."  
  
"Well you're going to like them today." ChiChi counters. "I let you slide last week and let you wear those light blue shorts of yours with the chain on it. Not to metion that orange hat."  
  
"It's not a hat it's a bandanna." Pan remarks matter-of-factly.  
  
"Watch your tone young lady," Videl says. "Now come down so we can go. Knowing Gohan he's probably already started the aircar."  
  
Pan steps down from the stool as Gohan's voice echoes from outside the window. "Rally up ladies, time to go!"  
  
  
  
One hour later...  
  
  
  
Malice was sneaking his way around the outerwalls of Capsule Corp. in an attempt to find someway to locate the Dragon Balls. His still concealed his chi because from what he felt two of the Saiya-jin were very closeby. One of which had power almost equaling his.  
  
After making a complete rotation around the Capsule Corp. and reaching behind the rear of the building Malice uses his fingernails to cut a fairly large size hole in the window. Afer stepping inside he looks down the long hallway and sneaks into one of the closet rooms.  
  
I'll wait here until it is late enough and they're asleep. Then I'll make my move.  
  
Malice leans against a wall and closes his eyes. Dreaming of what his life will feel like once he's taken over the universe.  
  
"A life full of conquest and fullfillment. Maybe if there is a female Saiya- jin here I'll make her mine." Malice says licking his lips.  
  
  
  
Inside Capsule Corp...  
  
"Is everything set Trunks?" Bulma asks frantically trying to make sure everything is getting into place.  
  
Trunks looks at his mother's urgency and smiles. "Mom, calm down. You set up the most important stuff three days ago, remember?"  
  
Bulma sets several trays of food onto the table from the kitchen. "You're right."  
  
Bulma looks down at her watch and her eyes widen. "Oh Dende, everyone will be here in ten minutes."  
  
Bra comes running down the stairs wearing her trademark red dress. She looks around at all the decorations set up and runs up next to her mother. "Hey Mom. Need any help?"  
  
Bulma sighs and nods. "Actually I do. Do you mind getting your father ready for the party? I'd do it myself but I'm a little busy. And Trunks has set- up the decorations outside."  
  
"No problem!" Bra replies with a wink as she runs up stairs to her parent's bedroom.  
  
Bra doesn't bother to knock as she comes running into the room and jumps on the bed where Vegeta was covered up underneath the covers.  
  
"DADDY! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Bra screams at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta's eyes jerk open as he sits up almost throwing Bra off the bed. Bra laughs at the scene and Vegeta simply shakes his head and and rubs his forehead, and growls.  
  
"Princess what are you doing in here while I'm sleep?"  
  
"Mom told me to tell you to get ready for the party." Bra replies. "Because her and Trunks are busy setting up a few more things."  
  
Vegeta throws the covers off the bed and puts on his denim pants. After he buttons them up and puts on a belt he walks out of the room with Bra following behind.  
  
What he sees when he arrives in the living room was something he had never seen in the thirty-three years he has lived at Capsule Corp. Decorations of many different varieties hang on the wall while a feast that would make Goku proud sits on the main table set in the middle of the living room.  
  
Bulma was placing the last few trays on the table when Vegeta and Bra had came down the stairs.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on wearing that to the party, Vegeta." Bulma says. "Otherwise we're going have serious problems."  
  
"What happened in here?" Vegeta asks walking up to the table. "I sleep for an hour and I wake up to find the living room turned into, Kakarotto's World."  
  
"What are you refering to?" Bra asks.  
  
Vegeta crosses his arm and motions his head to the table. Bulma puts her hands on her hips. "In case you've forgotten many people are coming here. Including Gohan and Goten."  
  
"Kakarotto's brats.." Vegeta mutters under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Bulma remarks. "Now change your clothes into something that looks formal."  
  
Vegeta looks down at his pants and grunts. "This is formal woman."  
  
"Yeah and water is a little wet. Just change yours clothes or you get no food tonight." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta grunts but doesn't say a word as he goes up the stairs. Bulma continues to prepare the table as Bra takes a seat on the couch and watch television on the big screen. Well over half and hour later there is a knock on the door. Followed by the loud voice of Son Goten.  
  
"Hey guys it's me Goten!"  
  
"Looks like they're starting to arrive." Bulma says as she takes off her apron and heads for the door.  
  
Bra turns her head toward her mother. "So how many do we have coming anyway?"  
  
"Kuririn and Andriod #18 said they will try to make it. Gohan's family and ChiChi should be here in the next few minutes. Mr. Satan said he had a very important meeting for Satan Enterprises he had to attend, but told me he'll try and be here." Bulma replies.  
  
Bulma opens the door and Goten and Marron walk inside.  
  
"So good to see you Mrs. Bulma." Marron says embracing Bulma in a hug.  
  
"Good to see you too Marron." Bulma replies returning the hug.  
  
After Marron Bulma gives a hug to Goten. "I smell the food. And from all the way over here."  
  
"Don't worry Goten once everyone gets here we can eat." Marron says turning her attention to Bra. "Hey Bra!"  
  
Bra waves back. "Hey Marron! Goten!"  
  
Goten nods his head as Marron walks over and sits down next to the younger girl. The two were always considered friends even though there was a huge age gap between the two. Marron was twenty-five and Bra was only sixteen. But that didn't seem to matter. Bra always enjoyed Marron's company mostly because she couldn't with Pan.  
  
Pan was alway interested in fighting and training. For Bra shopping was a big part of her life. And why wouldn't it be. Afterall she did inherit her mother's good looks. Bra knew she would one day become a famous model.  
  
That was her destiny. And she decided to make the best of it.  
  
"What's on television?" Marron asks.  
  
Bra shrugs. "Some show about people wanting to be singers. None of the people who audition have any talent."  
  
"Is this the show with one of the judges who is always insulted people?" Marron laughs.  
  
"That's the one." Bra nods. "It's too bad there isn't one for modeling because I'd blow every other girl out of the water."  
  
"I bet you would."  
  
Over the next few minutes everyone from the Son family to the Chestnut family and eventually Mr. Satan arrive at Capsule Corp. for celebration. And for Bulma's surprise that she kept from everyone, even her own family.  
  
What could Bulma's surprise be? Is the question on everyone's mind.  
  
  
  
Malice was still sitting in the closet thinking it was getting close to the time when the Saiya-jin would sleep so he could find some device to locate the Dragon Balls.  
  
He knew there was one. From Goku Jr.'s memories he had saw some device for doing so. Unfortunately his technique was able to tell him exactly where it was just what place.  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Malice has no intention of looking for the Dragon Balls without some help. To make matters worse over the past hour more chi of high levels had just arrived. At this rate he won't be able to start looking for the device until tomorrow, morning.  
  
This infuriated Malice and played on his self-control. He was about to forget about the device and just kill and the Saiya-jin when he heard a female voice from the hallway.  
  
"Let me see. Mom said she needed the red towels. But I don't see them."  
  
Malice opened the door to the closet ever-so-slighty peering into the hallway. There stood a aqua-haired girl in a red dress looking through a closet across from his.  
  
She looks kind of spunky. I shouldn't do this, but I think I deserve something for all the stuff I went through today.  
  
"They have to be here somewhere I kn..."  
  
Malice grabs Bra from behind and places one hand over her mouth.  
  
"You scream and I'll break your neck, understand?" Malice says.  
  
Bra slowly nods her head. Malice slams her to the floor of the hallway. Bra forgets Malice's earlier warning as she begins to squirm around beneath his body.  
  
Malice smirks at her resistance as she tears off her red dress with his clawed fingernails. Rough. Just how I like 'em.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Gohan sat off to the side watching the party. It was going great so far. There was plenty of food even for the Saiya-jin, much to the delight of Videl and Chi-Chi. At the moment Bulma was busy making yet another round of exceptional food for the group. Age hadn't managed to slow her yet, and Gohan didn't really think Bulma would ever stop.  
  
He smiled and looked up to Mr.Satan who was coming over to sit down by him. The elder man groaned and every bone in his body popped as he settled onto a couch.  
  
"A nice sight isn't it?"  
  
"It sure is sir, we're glad you could make it. It means a lot to all of us." Gohan replied. Satan laughed, which quickly turned into a cough. Smoking cheap cigars had gotten to him finally it seemed. After recovering he went into his initial intent to speak.  
  
"Ah, don't worry bout it son. The World Champion never lets down his fans. Especially if they're his own family."  
  
The big man beat on his chest as if to put more emphasis onto the statement of him being The World Champion. Even though it really was no longer the case. He had stopped participating in The Tenkaichi Bodoukai years ago.  
  
They all knew it meant a lot to him though the he had been the champion the longest though and never told the old man otherwise.  
  
Gohan gave a nod and patted his father-in-law on the shoulder, making a promise to bring him another drink when he headed back this way. Then he went over to another old friend.  
  
Kuririn, sat at the dining table, he had finished his meal. What he could eat anyway. Andriod #18 had taken over that aspect of his life a few years ago. As she put it, if she was going to live to be a ripe old age, he was going to do the same. He was at the moment watching his possible future son- in-law, Goten, devour everything in sight. Marron had gone off to talk to her mother, so Goten had taken the opportunity to clear out the food.  
  
The monk gave a chuckle, Son Goku had been the same way. Except he wouldn't even wait for you to leave, he would just dig in and then stare around innocently when it was all gone.  
  
"Hey Kuririn I see you're doing well." Gohan says taking a seat next to Kuririn.  
  
"As good as a sixty-one year old could feel." Krillin replies.  
  
"Where's Andriod #18?" Gohan asks looking around the room.  
  
"She's talking with Marron." Kuririn remarks. "I still wish that she would...be more open about some things."  
  
The grin didn't leave Gohan's face, but his dark eyes did shift to the side, giving Kuririn enough warning to sit up and start to whistle. It didn't help him as he was lifted by the back of his jacket off his seat and held level with the scowling face of his wife.  
  
Andriod #18 hadn't changed in years, she probably never would until the day she died. She was just as powerful and beautiful as the day he had met her. She also had the same temper.  
  
Kuririn held his hands out helplessly to her, not really much else he could do. Still he had shaved his mustache this morning per her request so he hoped that would give him some points. He smiled and gave a little prayer.  
  
She glared at him for another minute then dropped him into a heap on the floor. She gave another look about and seeing Gohan was the only one looking bent over and gave him a quick kiss, then she headed back towards Marron. Snatching up Goten on the way by the back of his pants and dragging him along.  
  
Gohan helped up his friend, still smiling. "It may have taken awhile, but it seems she at least lets you know she can be open every so often."  
  
Kuririn nodded and dusted himself off. "Yeah but I want her to be open all the time. If I wanted cold, I would have married Vegeta."  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped open and his eyebrows shot up at that notion. Seeing the expression Kuririn continued with his life of conversation.  
  
"Hey that pink shirt of his and all...rowr."  
  
That was all the demi-sayai-jin could take and he let loose in laughter Kuririn joining him soon afterwards.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was away from the group as he always was. It wasn't because he didn't want to be here. If he did he would have gone into the gravity room to train. He still hoped Kakarotto would come back and would be ready for that day.  
  
It was just he knew, he couldn't be how they wanted him. No matter how he felt about his children, and his mate. He did think Trunks was wasting him time running a business when he could have maybe even become strong enough to surpass him. He snorted and watched the group now.  
  
Then he felt it. A small chi that started to rise steadily. There was only one person who wasn't present in the room.  
  
Bra.  
  
At thought of his beloved daughter's name Vegeta ran down the hall throwing down his jacket as he muttered curses to himself.  
  
"What's up with Vegeta?" Goten asks.  
  
"I don't know he just..." Trunks stops in the middle of his sentence. Soon he too can sense Bra's chi. "It's Bra's chi, something's wrong."  
  
Bulma looks toward her son. "Bra? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Trunks doesn't respond as he runs down the hallway followed quickly by Goten and Gohan.  
  
"Everyone stay here I can sense another chi here besides Bra's." Gohan says as he disappears down the hallway.  
  
Pan tries to run after her father put the a tight grip on the back of her dress prevents that. Pan looks up to see her mother who shaking her head.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving. Let your father and the others handle this."  
  
Pan cross her arm and snorts. "But I want to help Bra is my friend too."  
  
Videl shakes her head again.  
  
"Mom I'm sorry but," Pan starts jerking her dress free from her mother's grip, ripping the dress. She runs toward the hallway. "They may need my help!"  
  
"Get your rear end back here right now!" Videl shouts.  
  
ChiChi stands next to Videl as she sighs about the situation. Is it her familes destiny to continue to fight. And why doesn't her family ever listen to anyone?  
  
  
  
Malice was just about to ge the reward he felt he deserved when he heard someone shout.  
  
"Get off of my daughter!"  
  
These words were quickly followed by a chi blast that sent Malice flying down the hallway and through a wall. Debris from the wall fall to floor as Bra curls into a ball trying to shield herself.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten run up to Bra.  
  
Vegeta craddles his daughter in his arms. Not caring about letting others seeing his emotion. His daughter was about to be assaulted. What father wouldn't feel upset over this?  
  
"Princess what did that bastard do to you!?" Vegeta asks furiously.  
  
Bra shakes her head as tears flow from her eyes. "Nothing...but he...tried to...rape me."  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta growls. He picks up Bra and stands in front of Goten. "Goten take my daughter back downstairs and keep her there. Inform Trunks and you two meet me and Gohan outside. Understood?"  
  
Goten nods as he takes Bra from Vegeta's arms. "Leave it me."  
  
As Goten takes Bra down the hallway Vegeta and Gohan turn their attention to the creature. "Are you still as strong as you used to be brat?"  
  
"I don't know. Haven't trained in such a long time. But I guess we'll find out soon." Gohan replies. "Indeed."  
  
At this point Malice stands back up. His body is slightly burned due to Vegeta's chi attack but besides that he is unharmed.  
  
"We take this outside bastard!" Vegeta calls.  
  
"So be it." Malice says as he takes off through the ceiling of the Capsule Corp. living quarters making chunks of debris fall to the ground. Once Malice lands on the outside of the building he turns his head which instantly meets Vegeta's fist.  
  
"You will pay for what you were trying to do to my daughter. I'll rip your heart out and grind your bones to dust!" Vegeta remarks landing another hit on Malice's chest.  
  
"You are strong Vegeta." Malice states. "But not strong enough."  
  
Vegeta eyes widen. "How do you know me? Answer me!"  
  
Malice simply shrugs as he cracks his knuckles. "I know all about you Saiya- jin. Especially you...prince."  
  
The way Malice said 'prince' was in a mocking tone. This made Vegeta's rage pull into overdrive. No one disrespects his birthright. No one tries to assualt his daughter the way this creature did.  
  
No one.  
  
"I'll make sure you have an agonizing death!" Vegeta shouts as he transforms into Super Saiya-jin 2 causing the ground beneath him to buckle.  
  
"You shall be no problem." Malice taunts. "I can take a Saiya-jin on. I did before."  
  
"But can you handle two?" came Gohan's voice from behind Malice.  
  
Malice turns his head to see Gohan in a fighting stance. Goku Jr.'s memories showed this man as his grandfather. But it also showed that he hasn't trained since his teenaged years. Meaning he'll be little or no threat at all.  
  
"Let's begin." Malice says.  
  
  
  
In the jungle area outside of West City...  
  
Where the time capsule stood Yuko began to stir. After a few moments he reaches his hand over the side of the time capsule hatch an forces his body over it landing on the ground head first.  
  
He scrambles to his feet as he leans against the time capsule and shakes his head. When he looks up he finally opens his eyes. They are now dark red instead of blue.  
  
Yuko lets out a evil laugh that echoes throughout the jungle area. It scares away birds that fly away and squirrels run behind trees as Yuko begins to levitate off the ground.  
  
"Must help...Malice." Yuko says in an andriod type tone.  
  
Yuko takes off toward West Capital causing a wave of powerful chi to shift the ground. This causes the time capsule to tip over and fall breaking it beyond repair.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, and the others have no idea of the evil that is approaching them. Only Malice knows the power of the man soon approaching.  
  
Now Yuko will arrive to protect his master, Malice.  
  
May God help them all. 


	4. Super Tsufurujin?

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"What was that noise?" Bulma asks as the roof begins to tremble from within.  
  
ChiChi nearly falls down but she managed to hold on Krillin. "It feels like the entire building is coming down!"  
  
Goten had ran into the room with Bra in his arms. Bulma saw her daughter half nude and quickly ran up to the two.  
  
"My baby! What happened to her Goten?" Bulma asks taking her daughter out of Goten's arms.  
  
"Some freak was trying to...to rape her." Goten replies slowly.  
  
Tears begins to flow down Bulma's cheek as she clutches her daughter to her chest. "Oh my poor baby!"  
  
"Mommy...I'm cold."  
  
"It'll be okay, I promise." Bulma says as she lays Bra on the living room couch and places a light sheet over her.  
  
"Where's Trunks? We'll need his help to get this guy." Goten says.  
  
"Right after you left he went toward his room." Bulma replies, tears still flowing down her pinkish cheeks.  
  
Videl walks up to Goten. Worry clearly present in her eyes. "Did you see Pan when you coming back this way?"  
  
Goten shakes. "No but if I do I'll tell her to get back inside."  
  
Videl nods as Goten runs out of the door to help his older brother and Vegeta. Everyone else gather around Bulma as she continues to comfort her daughter during this difficult time in her young life.  
  
"I'm scared." Bra says.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry. He'll never touch you again. Your father will make sure of that."  
  
Kuririn places a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry Kuririn as long as everything turns out okay." Bulma sniffles. "I just want to know why this had to happen to my daughter?"  
  
Another sound rocks the Capsule Corp. foundation as Goten had presumably joined the fight against Malice.  
  
  
  
Malice manages to block every single attack from the angered Vegeta. His rage is consuming him making his fighting style sloopy. Pitiful for an elite, the prince of Saiya-jin. Malice decides to take this opportunity to boost his ego.  
  
"You fight so sloppy prince of the Saiya-jin." Malice taunts. "Maybe all those battles you have won were won on luck and not skill."  
  
Vegeta frowns. "Keep talking you pale-faced bastard. The more you talk the more angrier I get. The more angrier I get the stronger I become!"  
  
Malice smiles but soon his eyes widen.  
  
Vegeta is glowing. His eyes have gone white and his shirt has completely disappeared off his body. His rises dramatcally as little red hairs begins to appear all over his back. His short black hair begins to grow longer  
  
"He's ascending again! But how is that possible? I've never seen this one!" Malice screams. In the memories he absorbed from Goku Jr. in the future never showed this transformation from Vegeta. Then again the memories did vanish from his mind upon entering thie time period, the result of time travel.  
  
"The moon!" Malice screams as he looks up to the moon in the night sky. "Saiya-jin draw energy from the moon! I must destroy it!"  
  
Malice cocks his arm back and prepares to fire a blast. Before he could fire, two chi blasts make contact with his back sending him into the ground. They weren't strong enough to hurt him but enough to spoil his aim. He turns around to see his attackers.  
  
SSJ2 Gohan and SSJ Goten land on the ground, side by side. Gohan screams at Malice. "You monster! We know what you did to Bra! If it's the last thing I do I'll make you pay! She was only a child!"  
  
Goten growls. "Let's finish this!"  
  
The Son brothers get in a fighting stance and places their hands together. Together they summon energy for a double Kamehameha attack.  
  
Malice wastes no time in firing a chi blast that destroys the moon. This causes Vegeta to drift back to a SSJ2. Malice then stil had time to shield the attack from the two Son brothers.  
  
Malice lifts high into the air when a streak of light appears and lands on the ground with such force it almost knocks Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta off their feet. Now standing there in the middle of the giant crater is a figure with medium-dark skin and long silky hair.  
  
Yuko.  
  
Yuko takes a step out of the crater and takes a glance at both Gohan and Goten. He knows of Vegeta's chi behind him, but at the moment he has no concern for him.  
  
"Yes! He's finally awaken!" Malice laughs. "Now I'll witness as you Saiya- jin are torn to hell!"  
  
Yuko smiles as he extends his left arm toward the sky and his hand begins to glow black. All of his chi is summoned as hundreds, possibly thousands of chi blasts are sent toward the sky, swerve, and come down upon West Capital. People in the city scream in shock and fear, and many think the mass descrution is caused by meteors.  
  
  
  
Far out at sea, on the islands, Uubu was sleeping when he was abruptly awakened by the chi he detected. He felt Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta as they were battling two evil chi signatures; one of which is stronger than both Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
After putting on his sacks and boots he runs outside and looks up toward the sky. "Maybe whatever they are facing is behind the moon's disappearance."  
  
Uubu had noticed a flash a few minutes ago and now the moon was longer in sight. He takes off into the air toward the source of the evil chi. He wanted a strong opponent in recent weeks but not one that was probably stronger than all the Saiya-jin combined.  
  
On the way to the battlefield Uubu silently prays that he makes it out of this alive and that they can find a way to beat this evil even without the help of Vegeta's Super Saiya-jin 4 form.  
  
And without the help of Son Goku.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Goten were double-teaming Yuko while Malice watched with anticipation from above. Yuko wasn't as strong as he was but was damn near close. Malice knew Yuko was more than capable of finishing of the two Saiya- jin he was now fighting.  
  
Vegeta was a different story. Malice would have to take care of him, himself. Malice was preparing to launch an attack at Vegeta was he felt a shapr slash on his back. This was followed by a chi blast that hit him from below.  
  
"You shall die for what you did to my sister!" SSJ Trunks shouted going at Malice again with his sword drawn.  
  
Trunks swings his sword again with deadly precision as Malice just manages to dodge his body out of the way. Then he was once again attacked by a chi attack from below.  
  
"Who keeps...?" Malice growls looking below.  
  
There stood Pan with both hands forward. Her palms facing Malice. A look of anger on her face as she fires another chi attack.  
  
Malice grows angry as he screams at Yuko. "Yuko take care of these two while I finish off Vegeta!"  
  
Yuko looks up at Malice and nods. Goten notices Yuko's attention is elsewhere and goes at Yuko with a kick toward the head. But Yuko was paying attention and grabbed Goten's leg that through him off guard. He then swong Goten like a bat into Gohan at incredible speed knocking both of the demi- Saiya-jin unconsious.  
  
Trunks was still striking at Malice with his sword faster than the normal eye could see. But Malice still dodged all of his attacks. Trunks decide to go for a different angle as he disappeared and reappeared even quicker above Malice's head. He once again swong his sword except that a hand grabbed it from the tip.  
  
Trunks looks down in shock as Yuko had grabbed his sword. Yuko uses his free hand to smash the sword with his forearm. He then uses that same hand to backhand Trunks in the jaw before the demi-Saiya-jin had time to react.  
  
Trunks flies into the side of the Capsule Corp. living quarters as he too falls unconsious.  
  
"Good." Malice comments. "Now you still have one left."  
  
Malice points toward Pan who is still in her fighting stance. She and Vegeta ar the only ones left to protect the others inside. She knew that she was no match for the two, but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try.  
  
Yuko launches himself at Pan and strikes her in the stomach sending her through a tree.  
  
"You're better off staying down." Yuko says walking up to the fallen Pan. "Standing back up will make it worse."  
  
Pan moans from the pain as she staggers to her feet and gets back into a fighting stance. "I won't...give up."  
  
As the words leave Pan's mouth Yuko appears behind her and sends her flying into the ground with a swift kick into her back.  
  
"Like I said," Yuko starts. "You should stay down Saiya-jin."  
  
Pan rolls onto her back and lifts her head as Yuko stands right in front of her. He looks down at Pan with the eyes of pure evil. He points his index finger at Pan as it begins to glow. Pan could almost feel the intense heat of the approaching chi blast on her skin.  
  
This is it. Pan thinks.  
  
What happens next is unexpected.  
  
Yuko's facial expression changes. His frown disappears as he lowers his finger. For moments he just stares at Pan and she stares back. Suddenly Yuko grabs his head and pain and staggers around the lawn.  
  
"My head...can't keep CONTROL!" Yuko screams as his body is enveloped in black chi that lifts from his body. He falls down to his knees and throws his head back as he falls to the ground unconsious.  
  
  
  
Bulma had covered her daughter with her own body when Trunks had come flying through the wall. Kuririn and Android #18 quickly lifted him up from any danger of further coming chi attacks. They placed Trunks's unconsious form in a chair next to the couch.  
  
"They're fighting one hell of a battle outside." Kuririn says.  
  
"How are they going to win?" Videl asks. "Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are all knocked out. The only ones left is Vegeta and Pan. Pan isn't a Super Saiya- jin yet and from what I can tell the moon is gone. So Vegeta can't ascend to the fourth level of Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Damn! I wish Goku were here. He'd know what to do." Kuririn says.  
  
  
  
"I have you know Saiya-jin!" Malice declares as he launches himself at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta powers up to the maximum of his SSJ2 form and once again engages in combat with Malice. "You will pay for what you did to my family!"  
  
Arounf this time Uubu finally arrives ans surveys the damage to Capsule Corp.  
  
And West Capital itself, for that matter.  
  
"Look at this place." Uubu says. "Huh?"  
  
Uubu looks down to see Pan lying on the ground and a man with white hair knocked out near her. He levitates to the ground next to her and helps her to her feet.  
  
"You okay Pan?" Uubu asks.  
  
"I'm, I'm alright." Pan replies. "I really could use a senzu bean though."  
  
"Well.." Uubu starts taking a brown satchel he tied around his waist. "I have five senzu beans in here. There never was any need to keep them but I gues they will come in handy."  
  
Uubu gives Pan a senzu bean and she pops it into her mouth. In no time at all all of the wounds she sustained from Yuko's attack disappears. Uubu walks over to Yuko and kneels next to him. "Who's this guy?"  
  
"I don't know but he must be the partner of the guy Vegeta is fighting." Pan remarks. "Uubu I think you should give some senzu to my father, Uncle Goten, and Trunks."  
  
Uubu stands back up and nods. "Right!"  
  
Vegeta wasn't too well in his battle with Malice. He knew hs Super Saiya- jin 2 form wasn't enough to beat Malice. But with the moon gone he had no choice. When he saw the african boy, Uubu, ran toward Gohan and Goten with a bag in his hands he became relieved. He knew that he carried some senzu beans. Once everyone returned to battle they could overpower Malice and be rid of him.  
  
Uubu runs over to Gohan and kneels next to the older man. He places a senzu bean into his mouth. After a moment his mouth moves as he begins to chew on the bean.  
  
Gohan jerks up and groans. "Uubu? Uubu what happened?"  
  
"Looks like you had a little difficulty in a battle." Uubu replies as he runs over to Goten and feeds him a senzu bean. "You two have to hurry so we can help Vegeta."  
  
Gohan stands to his feet as does Goten. Gohan watches with intent as Vegeta's chi begins to drop dramatically. He knows Vegeta won't last much longer by himself.  
  
"I'm going inside to give a senzu to Trunks." Uubu says.  
  
Goten nods as he and Gohan take off into the air to continue the battle with Malice.  
  
Pan walks over to Yuko and stares at him. She had no idea why he stopped when he could have easily killed her. But for some strange reason he did stop. Yuko begins to stir as he struggles to his feet.  
  
"My head feels like it went through a serious beating." Yuko says rubbing his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
Yuko turns his head to see Pan standing beside him with a confused look on her face. "Who are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Pan counters.  
  
Suddenly Yuko looks around frantically. "Where's Malice and Keldar?"  
  
"Malice and Keldar? Who are they?" Pan asks.  
  
Yuko doesn't respond as he runs toward the ongoing battle against Malice, Pan follows him an explosion rocks the ground beneath their feet. They look up to see Malice summoning his chi. His arms fully extended.  
  
"I'm tired of playing with you Saiya-jin. This attack will take care of all of you at once!" Malice screams.  
  
Vegeta can only float in mid-air holding his bruised and bloodied left arm as Malice prepares his chi attack.  
  
"MASENKO!"  
  
The chi attack hits the back of Malice's head making him fail his attack. Before he could turn his head SSJ2 Gohan kicks Malice to the ground. Before he slams into the ground he is punched in the side of his chest by SSJ Goten and hits the ground so hard he makes a crater.  
  
"I have to help them." Yuko says.  
  
Pan looks up at Yuko with a shocked look. "You want to help us?"  
  
"Yes." Yuko replies. "I've been trying to kill Malice for the past five years. I have failed every single time because there was no warrior who could help me fight them. But now with the Saiya-jin here we might be able to."  
  
"How? My father and Vegeta can't do it." Pan says.  
  
Yuko looks down at Pan and smiles. "Stand back and I'll show you."  
  
Pan runs several feet from Yuko and turns around to see how this myserious man is planning on defeating Malice.  
  
"Here we go!" Yuko screams. Yuko's anger built and his chi grew dramatically.  
  
Malice had pushed himself back to his feet with his arms when he felt Yuko's chi rise.  
  
"What are you doing Yuko?" Malice asked.  
  
Yuko looked up and Malice saw his eyes. They had become black pits of nothingness. Yuko screamed again, and this time his chi became tremendous. Monkey hairs began to grow on his chest except it is silver instead of red. Then the ground cracked and exploded, and dust completely covered Yuko's body.  
  
In Yuko's mind he could picture himself becoming a warrior when he trained with his father and Keldar killing his parents when he was younger and then chasing Malice and Keldar for five years. And lastly he saw himself becoming something else. Something very different from anything he ever imagined.  
  
When the dust cleared Malice got a clear view of Yuko's new form. His hair was silver and the length of Super Saiya-jin 3. His monkey hair was silver and he had grown at least a foot. His body rippled with muscle and his eyes were solid black with gold pupils.  
  
Malice shook. "What? What is this?"  
  
Yuko smiled. "Oh this? This is nothing. Just Super Tsufuru-jin." 


	5. Yuko's Identity

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Yuko's power flashed through Gohan's mind. It was almost enough to knock him over. Gohan levitated to the ground next to Goten.  
  
"Do you feel that bro?" Gohan asks.  
  
Goten can only nod. "That guy's chi just went through the roof."  
  
"Looks like he's going to fight Malice. But...I don't know if his power will be enough."  
  
Yuko stood tall, silver chi throbbed all around him. Tiny bolts of lighting flashed here and there. The ground was massively cracked. Yuko looked evil now but there was still something good about him. He glared at Malice his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Super Tsufuru-jin?" Malice asked. "How? Is that possible?"  
  
"Easy really." Yuko said his voice flat. "About a year after I last fought you a new sensation began to build inside of me. It was an incredible power. So I became determined to bring it out. I tried hard and failed. My refusal to give up kept me going. Only after I broke my body's limit did the power awaken. Thus Super Tsufuru-jin was born. But Super Tsufuru-jin cannot be summoned willingly. It only shows up as a need."  
  
Malice smiled. "I see."  
  
"Now I am going to kill you. Just like you killed my parents." Yuko sneered.  
  
Malice chuckled. "I didn't kill your parents you did. You were too weak to protect them."  
  
"DIE!" Yuko cried.  
  
"I don't think so." Malice said. "I am the most powerful being in the universe." He raced forward and punched Yuko hard in the face. Yuko staggered back.  
  
Malice smiled. "Your new power is still nothing to me."  
  
Yuko looked at Malice. "Don't bet on that."  
  
Malice's eyes widened as Yuko buried his fist in Malice's gut, then nailed him with a right hook that sent him flying into a rock which shattered and collapsed on him.  
  
Malice exploded from the rubble and raced after Yuko. Yuko stood still as Malice prepared to kick him. The foot connected and Yuko did a twirl in the air before he was slammed into the ground.  
  
When Yuko started to get up he was kicked into the air. Malice appeared above him to hit him back into the ground but Yuko spun and his knee met Malice's chin.  
  
Yuko grabbed Malice's leg and begun to spin. He released and sent Malice racing for the ground. Yuko appeared under him about to uppercut him. But Malice caught himself and actually landed on Yuko's fist with both feet, then he backflipped off.  
  
Malice spun with a kick, but Yuko blocked it and countered with a punch. Malice dove back and the punch missed. Malice did a sweep kick that tripped Yuko, but Yuko tripped Malice when he hit the ground. In the end both fighters were on the ground.  
  
They both leapt to their feet and into a fighting stance.  
  
"I must admit Yuko, this new power is really interesting. And yet it won't save you." Malice said, panting and smiling.  
  
"Well I guess we're both holding back." Yuko said.  
  
Malice chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't be a fight if we aren't both at maximum power."  
  
With that Malice began to yell, the chi around him exploded again and the ground began to cave. Then Malice's true power became widely known. It was enough to send the others flying backward.  
  
Then it was over. A wave of black chi surrounded Malice casting an eerie glow over him.  
  
"What do you think Yuko?" Malice asked.  
  
Yuko smiled. "It's a start."  
  
Then he to began to scream. The silver energy around him expanded wildly. As it expanded the ground was ripped apart. His muscles tightened and the ground shook.  
  
"I don't believe it." Vegeta cried. "That guy is dead even with Malice."  
  
"What in the world?" Gohan said.  
  
They're monsters, both of them." Vegeta said.  
  
As Yuko continued the ice on mountains began to melt and flash floods rolled down the mountainside.  
  
Then it was finished.  
  
Both warriors glared at each other. Their energies intertwined with each other.  
  
"This might actually prove challenging." Malice said. "I never expected even the you to be able to stand up to me."  
  
"Well I am just full of surprises." Yuko said. "How would you like to see a new attack I perfected?"  
  
Malice's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just watch." Yuko put his hands across his chest, then balled his fists and put them to his side. They became surrounded by electricity. Then two energy balls formed around them. He held his hands out in front of him and the balls grew and became one. It continued to grow until it was the size of a car. When he released it, it became a golden beam of energy.  
  
Malice put out his hands to block it but he was blown away. His body slammed into a rock and the energy exploded.  
  
"Hey!" Yuko called out. "He's not dead yet! We have to combine our powers to stop him!"  
  
"He's right." Gohan says. "I can still sense Malice's chi."  
  
"I've grown tired of this!" Vegeta screams summoning all the chi he has left.  
  
Malice rises up from the rubble. He runs at Yuko who leaps into the air and fires a chi blast from above. Malice catches and holds the blast up with his hands.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Oh hell no! Not anymore Malice you die here." He raced over and stopped only a few yards away from Malice.  
  
Malice looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. "What do you think you are doing Saiya-jin?" He couldn't do anything about Vegeta at the moment because he couldn't let the chi blast go.  
  
"I am taking you down." Vegeta said. He put his hands together, palms out and began to gather energy for a large blast. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta cried and a beam of yellow chi instantly began to bore down Malice pounding his back.  
  
Malice screamed and fell to one knee, as Yuko's chi blast bore down on him. He cried out and struggled to stand. He did and held the blast firm again. The Final Flash continued to bear into his back and he struggled to ignore the pain.  
  
Gohan flew around Malice and landed in front of him. He put his hands to his sides, and prepared the biggest Kamehameha he could manage. The sky blue beam slammed into Malice hard and he became smashed in between two chi waves.  
  
Then the last effort landed on either side of him, in the form of Goten and Pan. They too launched Kamehameha waves at Malice. These caused him to fall to his knees again. Only he could not stand this time.  
  
Yuko saw his chance and went for it.  
  
"Shuy-ken!" Yuko cried and his power was increased multiple times. He pushed down on his chi attack with all his power. The ground around Malice buckled and his arms lost their strength. He screamed and desperately tried to get up but the chi blasts and the ground caving in just caused him to fall even more.  
  
When Malice was almost completely covered by Yuko's chi blast Vegeta and the others stopped their chi attacks and dived out of the way. Malice screamed as Yuko's chi attack slammed him into the Earth and exploded.  
  
  
  
At Kamesennin's island home near South Islands...  
  
Oolong, Puar, and Kamesennin had no idea for what was going on outside. But when the Earth began to shake and the explosion could be heard they all poured out of Kamesennin's front door. The sight they saw left them speechless.  
  
A giant ball of light could be seen over the horizon and whatever it was, it was powerful enough to reach Kamesennin's senses and cause him to tremble.  
  
"Oh my." He said. "This is not good, not good at all."  
  
"What is it Kamesennin?" Puar asked.  
  
"Some great powers are fighting over there. And I don't know anyone on our side that is this strong. I fear the worst."  
  
"What about Gohan and the others?" Oolong said.  
  
"I can't sense them. I don't think I do at least but I tell you there are two, well now only one power that is extremely strong and I can't tell who it is." Kamesennin said.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Oolong said panicking.  
  
"Hey don't worry I am a great martial arts master, I can defeat any enemy."  
  
Oolong's eyes narrowed. "Oh boy, an old perverted man is here to save the day."  
  
Kamesennin fell backwards. "I am perfectly capable of fighting any enemy you pig." He yelled.  
  
"No you can't you aren't strong enough and besides you are too old to fight your way through a crowd. Old man." Oolong yelled back.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The ground trembled as everyone inside Capsule Corp. tried desperately to hold on to something.  
  
Bulma continued to shield her daughter's and son's body. ChiChi, Videl, and Marron all held on to one another. Kuririn, Uubu and Andriod #18 held on the couch as pictures hanging on the wll fell to the floor causing shattered glass to litter the floor.  
  
As soon as the trembling had started it ended.  
  
"Whoa what was that?" Uubu asks.  
  
Kuririn looks around at the severely damaged living room and sighs. "I hope that was one of our guys who did that."  
  
"One of the chi is gone." Videl says walking toward the entrance. "I think they might have won the fight!"  
  
"I hope." Marron adds.  
  
Trunks finally awakens as the senzu bean Uubu had given to him has taken effect. He stands up and looks around at everyone's face.  
  
"What happened? Are they still fighting?" Trunks asks.  
  
Videl shakes her head as she opens the frontdoor. "No. I believe they managed to win."  
  
"Let's go see."  
  
  
  
The ground stopped its shaking and the dust began to settle. A giant hole was all that remained of Malice. They all try to sense Malice's chi. It wasn't there. Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Pan got to their feet and gathered around the hole and peered in.  
  
"He's history." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah I don't know how anyone could survived a blast like that." Pan said. "Even if he was as strong as he was."  
  
"You said it." Goten cheered.  
  
Gohan put his arm around his brother. "We did it."  
  
Yuko fell from the sky and landed on his knees. The Super Tsufuru-jin form disappeared. "I need to relax."  
  
Videl, ChiChi, and Marron run from the battered Capsule Corp. Videl embraces Gohan in a hug as does Marron with Goten. Vegeta scoffs at the sight and walks up to Videl.  
  
"Where's is Bulma and Trunks?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"Bulma took Bra into the infirmary with Trunks. Kuririn, Andriod #18, and Uubu went with them." Videl replies still in Gohan's embrace.  
  
"Are you okay boys?" ChiChi asks worriedly hugging both of her sons. "You had me so worried. I almost had a heartattack!"  
  
Gohan smiles. "Sorry, wasn't intentional."  
  
"Yeah mom. You should have seen it. We all combined our powers together and Malice was history! It was awesome. You should have seen it" Goten says excitedely.  
  
Everyone laughs at Goten's childish behavior as Vegeta leaves back inside Capsule Corp.  
  
"Pan." Gohan and Videl says simultaneously.  
  
Oh boy here comes the lecture. Pan thinks.  
  
"Under certain circumstances I would be very disappointed in you," Gohan glaring at Pan. "You could have been killed."  
  
"Sorry." Pan apologizes.  
  
"But..."  
  
Pan looks up at her father. Gohan's glare turns gentle as he begins smiling and he pats his daughter on the head. "If you didn't enter this battle. We probably wouldn't have had enough power to stop Malice. You've proven yourself today Pan. I'm proud of you."  
  
Pan lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks daddy."  
  
Yuko walks up to the group and nods his head. "I must express my gratitude for helping me finish off Malice. It took me many years but I have finally suceeded."  
  
"You still haven't told us who you are." Pan says.  
  
"My name is Yuko. I'm a..."  
  
Yuko clutches his head as he screams in agony. He falls to the ground hard enough to knock him unconscious. Gohan and Goten kneel down next the fallen man.  
  
"Bro help me take him inside." Gohan says.  
  
Goten frowns his eyebrows. "Why? He tried to kill us."  
  
"He did help us beat Malice." Gohan states grabbing Yuko by his legs. "It's the least we can do to help him."  
  
Goten doesn't agree with Gohan's descion of helping Yuko but he keeps these thoughts to himself. Goten grabs Yuko from under his head and the two demi- Saiya-jin carry Yuko inside Capsule Corp.'s living quarters.  
  
  
  
When Malice had arrived at Enma's courtroom immediately following his death he was displeased.  
  
"I demand to be returned to Earth!" Malice screams.  
  
Enma places his elbows on his desk and puts his head in his hands. He knows there is no way Malice will return to Earth. But seeing him demanding such a request after he was killed. Is well...amusing.  
  
"Did you hear me!? I said I want to return to the Earth so I can kill those filthy Saiya-jin!" Malice screams.  
  
"You want me to return you to the Earth? Is that correct?" Enma says.  
  
"That's what I said." Malice replies.  
  
"I will, I will. But first could you stand a little bit to the left." Enma says motioning with his hand.  
  
Malice grunts as he takes several steps to his left. "There! Now return me now before I break you in half!"  
  
"Of course." Enma replies.  
  
Suddenly the floor beneath Malice's feet disappears as he falls down into the depths of the underworld. Hell. He falls from the orange colored clouds of Snake Way and falls into the lava pit making a tidal wave splash over the foundain.  
  
Malice splashes around and spits out lava from his mouth. "Dammit. I'll find a way to get out of here."  
  
Malice looks up and sees a red demon wearing a white shirt with HELL written across it and and blue shorts.  
  
"Welcome to the worst place in the cosmos. Welcome to Hell."  
  
  
  
On the Lookout Dende had witnessed the entire battle with Malice. The hardest part of being the guardian of the Earth is watching it under attack and being unable to do anything help. For Dende he hopes to prevent that again. For now they no longer have the Dragon Balls to correct what goes wrong.  
  
"Popo!" Dende calls.  
  
At the sound of Dende's voice Mr. Popo puts down his watering can and runs from the garden that takes care of on the Lookout. When Popo arrives he's out of breath and is breathing deeply.  
  
"You okay, Popo?" Dende ask worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay." Mr. Popo replies taking a few deep breaths. "What has happened?"  
  
"The battle on Earth is over. Malice is gone." Dende replies. "But I don't know how Malice and this other new warrior arrived here in the first place."  
  
"Are you going to consult with Enma?" Mr. Popo asks.  
  
Dende nods as he turns his attention to the Earth below. "Yes. Hopefully he'll give me some information. Then I can tell Vegeta, Gohan and the others what happened. Watch the Earth for me Popo."  
  
Mr. Popo watches as Dende disappears into the Lookout. He then turns his head and looks over the egde of the Lookout. Toward the Earth. He has seen much and been through much. The two incidents he remembers the most is the fight with Majin Buu in which he lost his life. Then the arrival of Bebi iin which he was possesed. Both times proved toward the total descrution of the entire planet.  
  
He hopes now that the Earth will find a way to survive since the Earth no longer have Dragon Balls as it's jewel of hope.  
  
  
  
One week has passed on Earth.  
  
One week since Malice arrived and disrupted the time stream. Seriously altering history. So much had changed and so much was reavealed during the past three days.  
  
The survivors who survived the massacre in West Capital had claime to newspapers and news reporters that meteorites had bombarded the city and caused the damage. The death toll was the highest it's ever been and no one questioned these reports.  
  
What else could have been?  
  
The only people who really knew the truth; the Sons, Briefs, Chestnuts, and a couple of isolated others.  
  
Yuko had been in a deep sleep from his injuries the whole week since Malice's defeat. Besides the occasional check-up by Bulma Yuko spent most of the time healing alone. Today is the day that Yuko's injuries will be completely healed due to Capsule Corp.'s medical instruments. Bulma had invited Gohan and his family to see Earth's newest ally.  
  
"Well the rejuvenation instruments did the best it could." Bulma states turning off the machine that Yuko is hooked up to.  
  
Everyone stares at the young man and notices the machine's success. All of his chest wounds have been healed and his hair has returned to its white color.  
  
"Is he...still alive?" Pan asks.  
  
Bulma shakes her head. "I...I don't know. He was when Goten and Gohan brought him in here. Nothing should have happened to him."  
  
Bulma cautiously approaches the man until suddenly his eyes open almost making Bulma jump into Gohan's arms.  
  
Yuko stands up from the hospital bed and looks at all the surprised faces he sees. He smiles and begins to blush after he looks at his lack of dress. "Uh...could I get some clothes please?"  
  
"Of course," Bulma replies handing Yuko an outfit she originally brought for Vegeta. It was a black shirt with blue denim pants. After handing it to Yuko everyone leaves the room to give Yuko time to put on his first Earth outfit.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Bulma and the others return along with Vegeta who just stands at the doorway with a frown and his arms crossed.  
  
"I must apologize." Yuko says straring at all the faces looking at him. He eventually looks at Pan and smiles which makes her blush. "My name is Yuko."  
  
Hellos could be heard from everyone and then Gohan speaks. "Yuko why did you come here?"  
  
"I came here to stop Malice from destroying the Earth," Yuko says rubbing the back of his neck. "Looks like I managed to do that."  
  
"With the way you were fighting Malice I take it you've fought before." Pan says.  
  
Yuko nods. "I've been trained to fight since I was eight. But being part Tsufuru-jin and part Saiya-jin helped me to control chi."  
  
Everyone gasps. The ordeal with Bebi was almost five years ago. Bebi is the reason why Piccolo is no longer among the living. No one would ever imagine that there was another Tsufuru-jin who actually wanted to help the Saiya- jin.  
  
"Do you know Bebi?" Gohan asks, his eyes widened. Yuko shakes his head. "I've heard stories. But that's all. He was dead way before I was born."  
  
"When we were fighting Malice you transformed into something I've never seen before. What excatly was that?"  
  
"I'll try to explain it." Yuko replied. "After my battle with Malice on Shadowsei I returned to my homeworld, Corneriasei. I trained furiously for almost three years until one day I broke the limit of my abilites and transformed into what they call a Super Tsufuru-jin."  
  
"You're a Super Tsufuru-jin? I never thought there was such a thing," Gohan says.  
  
"I didn't know myself. I had heard stories that it existed but I never would have imagined that I myself would become the first one."  
  
"So you're the Legendary Super Tsufuru-jin." Vegeta growls as he pushes Gohan out of the way and stands in front of Yuko. "I've heard of the stories from my father on Vegetasei. I didn't believe it then."  
  
Yuko smirks. "Well looks like it became reality."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta says.  
  
"I don't mean any disrespect." Yuko says back.  
  
Gohan yawns and stretches. "Well I'm tired."  
  
"Yuko you're welcome to finish resting. You're also more than welcome to stay here with us." Bulma says.  
  
Vegeta rolls his eyes as he leaves the infirmary.  
  
"Thank you." Yuko says with a slight nod.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Pan and Bulma leave the infirmary except Pan. She stood there staring at Yuko until she spoke as softly as she could. "Me and some friends are going out to eat tommorrow. Did you want to come?"  
  
"I...I will be there." Yuko says slightly blushing.  
  
Pan smiles and heads toward the door. When she gets to the doorway she stops and turns toward Yuko. "By the way my name is Pan." 


End file.
